I'm Sorry
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: a germany one-shot for mi friend eva writing hetalia is so fun so are one shots


Country/Name: Eva (Luxembourg) x Ludwig (Germany)

Age: around 20

Personality/Interests: Rather serious, but polite, quite gentle and kind. She firmly wishes for peace among her more powerful neighbors. She loves plumbs and wine as well as participating in theater and collecting cars. She really dislikes foreign occupation and is surprisingly independent. She strives to keep her individuality and independence.

Short history: Eva is siblings with Belgium and Holland. She grew up under Holland's rule but broke away from the Dutch monarchy along with her sister. There was a period of time where she got tossed around between nations, namely France and Prussia. Eva was able to keep her independence until the World Wars when she was taken over by Germany. WWII was the worst for her. Since then, she has been a major advocate in the UN for uniting all of Europe and preventing any more wars.

Relationship with the other character: Germany and Luxembourg got along very well when they were little. Even though Lux was slightly older than Germany, he kind of acted as her older brother and taught her many things. Today, their relationship is strained because of German occupation during both world wars. WWII was by far the worst. Lux was forced to become part of the Third Reich and she was hurt very badly because of frequent battles on her territory. She is afraid of and almost hates Germany because of what he did to her during WWII. But she still can't help seeing the little boy she grew up with, so she can't entirely let him go.

Type: Sad/Romantic

Other: Hmm…maybe apologizing for what he did to Lux during the war? Something like that ^^

"Sister Belgium!" you said turning to your sister "yes Eva?" she says "can you love someone you hate?" you asked nonchalantly. "Yes why are you in love?" Belgium asked. "I don't know I hate him so much but I know..." you trialed trying to not break down "he is still the sweet boy I grew up with" you continue a lone tear sliding down you face. Belgium turned the other way "its Ludwig isn't it?" she asked knowing it well "well yes" you say wiping the lone tear away. "He was like your brother wasn't he" she said. "yes he was but I still love him I know I shouldn't after all he's done but I fell in love with him when we were growing up and one bad thing shouldn't define a person right?" you asked. "But what he did to all of us not just me and you but all of Europe is close to unforgivable sister" she said.

After talking to your sister you couldn't help but think why you loved him. But you saw him everyday he wasn't well like he was usually only with two friends Felicano or Kiku. He was very nice to Felicano you almost wished that could be you. But it wasn't he barley even noticed you anymore.

You came home after a long day and some serious thought. "Brother?" you asked around. "Yes he said turning towards you."Do you think Germany has changed that much." you say taking a seat next to your brother on the couch. "Do you?" he asked. "Yes but I mean he didn't mean to hurt all of Europe did he? He's still that sweet guy I knew so long ago" you said in a manner that sounded like you were almost trying to convince yourself. "Are you asking me or are you telling yourself?" he said a slight smile spread across his face. "I'm asking you?" you said in a question like form. "Why don't you talk to him for your self and find out." Holland said picking up the blanket he had and walking to his room.

You thought about it all night and you decided that tomorrow you would ask Germany to hang out with you for the day so you could ask him for yourself and you fell asleep with that thought.

the next morning you woke up early and got dressed rather quickly but enough to look nice and ran out the door not even greeting your brother and sister who sat in the dining room eating the new brand of lucky charms and leaving them wonder what was up with you to make you leave so early without even greeting them. You ran till you saw Felicano.

"Hello Feli do you know where Ludwig is?" you asked politely. "Ve~" he said looking like he was giving it some though or at least you hoped that was his thoughtful face after all he was an airhead. "In his office" he said then walking away. "Thanks" you call but he's already gone. So you walk to Ludwig's office and knocked twice before entering. He looked up at you then back down at his paper work. "May I help you?" he asked. "yeah I wanted to talk to you" you say taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk "if its about the war just leave a nasty letter and get out I'll read it later." he stated studying the paper in his hand. "Don't you remember me?" you asked a little hurt. He took a close look "Eva from Luxembourg if I'm not correct" he said in a very formal tone. "So you do remember me" you said a little happy. "look I'm sorry I hurt you in the war I was only taking commands and following orders I understand if you hate but please don't come here to complain I get enough of that from Italy." he's said pinching his and sighing.

"I didn't I came here to ask you what you think about me?" you said. "Why do you ask this I haven't been very close to you in years" he said. "Just tell me." you say staring him straight in the eyes. "I think you should tell me why your asking this I don't have time for this" he said. "Fine" you say standing up and beginning to walk out the door. The reaction was delayed but he grabbed you hand and pulled you back. "Eva I think you a beautiful girl and I'm sorry I ever hurt you I never meant to you are polite kind and quite and I think you'd make the ideal soldier but I wouldn't want someone I care so much for to be harmed in battle and I think..." he trailed "I fell in love with you a long time ago" he said gently kissing your forehead. "I love you to" you say wrapping your arms around him. "Promise you will never hurt me or my people again." you say with a tear forming on the edge of your eye only to be wiped away but a strong finger. "I promise"

Fin~


End file.
